<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>divine intervention by opaljm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053953">divine intervention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaljm/pseuds/opaljm'>opaljm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fated [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Immortals After Dark - Kresley Cole, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Claiming, Complete, Demons, F/M, Furies, Immortals, Valkyries, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Park Jimin (BTS), Werewolves, full moon sexy shenanigans, jimin is a lykae which are IAD's version of werewolves, no a/b/o in this fic though, not exactly yandere jimin but possessive alpha male jimin, some violence because loreans are bloodthirsty and love fighting, soulmate jimin, the reader is a fury/valkyrie from her mom's side and a surprise from her dad's side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaljm/pseuds/opaljm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only divine intervention, itself, could explain how Jimin and his mate went from dodging the doors of certain death, trying to survive against all odds, to then completing their matehood and living in blissful harmony in a matter of days.</p><p>I have no idea how to fix the chapters since I'm new to AO3 but just know that this story is in fact complete!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fated [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I mixed up everything from the IAD universe but the reader is sort of the child of Furie, queen of the Valkyrie, and Stefanovich, former king of the Horde (if their union was at all possible lmao). So consider this to be an offshoot alternate universe. </p><p>While this story is written in the second person pov so that readers can insert themselves into the story, the female character has been given several characteristics that would make her identifiable as a fury character in IAD who had the parents whom were formerly specified.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which jimin wakes up in a truck with no idea how he got there and eventually ends up in california, finding his mate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the incessant sound of wheels going over uneven terrain and the infuriating thud of something knocking against the metal back door of the trunk that awoke Jimin from his uneasy slumber. His skull was pounding, with the brunt of the pain coming from what seemed like was the back of his head. Jimin groggily tried to muster up the energy to carefully lift up his right arm to check on how sore and sensitive the back of his head was and to prod at it to see if he had been deeply wounded there as well. That was when he had gotten distracted by the clanking of chains and noticed his present limited mobility.</p><p>Jimin instantly became alert and quickly opened his eyes; his vision was sharp and searching as he surveyed the environment in which he had found himself in. He appeared to be in some sort of a vehicle which was meant to transport livestock, under normal circumstances. He noted that he had not been the only one who had been unceremoniously dumped to the floor of the truck in chains and shackles. To the far corner, closest to the front, there was a boy and a girl huddled together; they were also awake and stared back at Jimin with piercing blue eyes. Demons, thought Jimin, noting the horns on the tops of their heads, and most likely siblings too from the looks of their similar coloring and features.</p><p>A sharp onslaught of pain attacked Jimin’s body; he hissed in frustration, his eyes closed tightly in reaction and his body became stiff as he tried to get passed the worst of the agonizing pain, salty tears trickled out in his struggle to gain control. He racked his brain trying to figure out how he ended up in the back of a trailer truck with a bunch of smelly immortals when the last thing that he remembered was going to a Lorean club with Sungwoon in downtown Manhattan, going to God knows where. That thought stopped Jimin in his track; what type of powerful being could subdue a group of immortals, and what did they want to do with them?</p><p>Jimin resigned himself: it was very unlikely that he would be able to figure out where they were headed, or that he would be able to try to escape until the vehicle came to a stop. He decided to just close his eyes and lightly doze to conserve his energy and maybe it would help with subduing his headache as well. It seemed however, that fate had other plans in store for him when his rest kept getting interrupted by small hesitant coughs.</p><p>Jimin scowled and cracked an eye open before looking to his left where a female, who looked barely smaller than him in stature, was smiling at him nervously. She looked as though her body had been dunked in a vat of molten gold: her long hair, though limp and dirty, was the color of spun gold and still shimmered underneath the dirt it had accrued; her skin seemed to faintly glow and seemed as though it was covered with gold dust, and her eyes were the color of dark molten gold and held Jimin’s gaze unyieldingly. Jimin raised his eyebrows and saw her rose-colored lips part and her teeth spread in the most fleeting of smiles before disappearing behind her lips.</p><p>“Is there something I can help you with, Valkyrie?” drawled Jimin; he had noticed her tiny fanged teeth, that although were not as sharp as a vampire’s, were still pointed, as well as her pointed elfish ears.</p><p>“You are a Lykae,” she murmured, “Is that correct?”</p><p> Jimin looked her up and down, “Not that it is any of your business, but yes, Valkyrie, I am a Lykae.”</p><p>“You can stop calling me ‘Valkyrie you know,’” she said, “I’m—”</p><p>“No need to exchange names,” Jimin interjected, “The less we know of each other the better.” He was a Lykae and he never found the need to interact with most other species of the Lore, immortals like him. First and foremost, he hated vampires and with the Horde being the faction of vampires in power, other species had begun to line their allegiance with them, with the Accession being so close. And then there were all the species he did not trust like the Sorceri and Witches who practiced magic and other species that the Lykae had fought against in previous Accessions.</p><p>There was no need at all for him to interact with a bloodthirsty Valkyrie who got off of killing or to tell her that he was the in line for the Lykae throne. Valkyries loved nothing more than sticking their heads where it did not belong, in Jimin’s opinion. And with them taking the House of Witches’ side when it came to the recent current events, it would be Jimin’s prerogative to keep his identity a secret from the rest of the immortals he had been lumped with for as long as possible.</p><p>“Please,” whispered the irritating Valkyrie, yes Jimin had decided that she was nothing less of annoying. “I need your help to escape, we all do.” Her gaze was focused on the two demons that Jimin had noticed earlier and who had quickly looked down when they noticed her stare, but not before Jimin had caught the look of disgust that had taken over their faces for a split second before they had smoothed their faces into harsh emotionless masks. What business did two demons and a Valkyrie have with each other? Stranger things had happened during Accessions, Jimin supposed.</p><p>“What of him,” Jimin nodded towards the unconscious male that was lying face down on the dirty truck floor. Jimin had no idea what species the male was from, his hair was a tousled deep chestnut and he looked mostly humanoid with no telltale horns, pointed ears, or claws from what Jimin could see.</p><p>“Nothing for him,” the Valkyrie said with a cold careless glance over his figure, “I bargain for my life and theirs,” she said with a nod towards the sibling pair.</p><p>“I see,” said Jimin with a thoughtful sniff, “And what is in it for me?”</p><p>“You Lykae are obsessed with finding your mates, right?” she asked looking at Jimin with sharp golden eyes that had a calculating glint.</p><p>Jimin stilled for a split second, trying to control the beast that rattled in its cage at the hint of a perceived violence towards their mate. His eyes flashed an icy blue so minutely that if one had blinked, they would have missed it. “I have been alive for a very long time Valkyrie; I was here when the first hint of Christianity approached the Isles. Why do you think that I will long for a mate now when I have not for the past two thousand or so years?” As <em>if</em> Jimin would tell the Valkyrie his exact age. Loreans grew stronger with age and he did not doubt for a second that this Valkyrie regularly kept the company of immortals who were thousands of years old. The Valkyries were an old species and difficult to kill to boot.</p><p>“There is a Valkyrie in our midst,” she pressed on, “Taeyeon, the eldest. She is a soothsayer. I could have her look at your future; find out who your fated one is. Rearrange the tides so that you could meet her sooner.”</p><p>“I am critical of a Valkyrie soothsayer,” Jimin said sharply, correction: he was critical of <em>all</em> soothsayers and seers, “But I do not suppose I have anything of value to lose besides my time. Vow to the Lore that the Valkyries will aid me in finding my mate and will never harm her or the rest of my brethren.”</p><p>“I accept,” the golden haired Valkyrie agreed hurriedly, “I vow to the Lore that if you help us escape that there will be no ill will from the Valkyries towards the Lykae and we will do everything in our power to help you find her.”</p><p>“Very well,” Jimin muttered, grimly. The Valkyrie must have been desperate for escape if she had been willing to so readily make a vow to the Lore; those types of things were not meant to be taken lightly. A whisper of a memory flitted through his mind; Jimin had heard rumors that no cages could hold Valkyries, but he had never realized that that meant that the hellish females were more predisposed to hate being in captivity than other creatures.</p><p>Although the manacles that bound his hand were mystically strengthened, Jimin had lived a very long life where he had been in plenty of unpleasant situations. This was not even the worst thing that had ever happened to him, although it was nevertheless exceedingly annoying. Yet, Jimin had been able to survive a very long time due to his ability to get out of such predicaments. He dislocated his right thumb to slip his hand through the metal cuff that kept him bound and then did the same with the left. Once both were off, he popped his thumbs back in place, one after the other in quick succession, while gritting his teeth.</p><p>His legs were still bound, a pity. Though the shackles were enchanted to hold against a Lykae’s full strength, for all their magical properties, their mortal compositions were still very basic. If he could just erode the iron of the shackles, he could break his feet free. “Say what type of demons are you two anyways?” Jimin asked conversationally, while looking at the horns at the sibling pair.</p><p>The male glared at Jimin before turning away and the female said, “We do not require your assistance Lykae.”</p><p>Jimin stood up, which admittedly was difficult given the dimensions of the van and his handicap from his bound feet, “Hmm, well it is a  good thing that I do not give a fuck about what you think,” he told the demons, “You’ll be free from this whether you like it or not, what you choose to do afterwards is on you,” he said while moving towards the siblings as best he could.</p><p>“You have no right to impose your will on us, Lykae,” the female demon hissed, “You do not want a war with us.”</p><p>“Are you sure about that?” Jimin smirked. It was too late, he had reached the demons. With his newly freed hands, he shoved the male’s face to his boots, one of his hands wrapping around the demon’s neck like a vise. He needed the demon to feel threatened. Ah there it was, Jimin thought with a self-satisfied smirk, the demon’s eyes were turning pitch black, his horns were sharpening and turning darker, and emitting a very toxic poison that was now dripping down onto the metal of shackles. Jimin harshly flung the demon back after sufficient had dripped on, taking care to make sure that none had touched his skin.</p><p>The demon had crashed into the divider of the vehicle which was separating the immortals from their jailers. “Sorry, occupational hazard,” Jimin shrugged, his focus was entirely on watching the metal of the bindings erode away, the poison had unfortunately splattered on Jimin’s pant legs too and was eating away at the denim. It would soon reach his skin, but even with the toxin in his body, he should have enough strength to fight off their captors. He would unleash his beast if he had to, <em>saorachadh ainmhidh bho a cliabhan</em>, but he would be free.</p><p>The van slowed down, Jimin supposed that they had heard the thump in the back. It was now pulling over to stop. <em>Let them</em>, Instinct roared inside him, <em>let them see what happens when someone tries to capture a wolf. </em></p><p>The double doors at the back opened. Foolish mortals, Jimin thought with only a bit of surprise. And then he— <em>pounced</em>.</p><p>———</p><p>The four immortals, three of them still chained while Jimin was not, trudged along the sandy landscape of the North American Southwest. The Valkyrie suspected that the mortals had planned to take them south into Mexico and possibly even further down into Central or South America. Those mortals were now all dead thanks to Jimin’s benevolent killing spree. The fifth member of their immortal party, who had still been unconscious, Jimin had decided to leave behind. He would be safe now that all the captors had all been killed, and Jimin saw no reason why he should add unnecessary deadweight to their party.</p><p>The Valkyrie sought a phone which would allow her to call the members of her coven and ask them for help. She said they would send over a helicopter or cars to wherever they were if she could just get a call through to them that would let them track her location through the device. She and Jimin would then travel to the Valkyrie’s main residence in New Orleans where Jimin would seek conference with Taeyeon and the golden Valkyrie would tell the others of the new, uneasy, alliance with the Lykae. The demons, who were now both mad at the Valkyrie <em>and</em> Jimin, said that they would only remain with them until they got to civilization. The siblings were too afraid to use their poison to erode the bindings like Jimin had and thus still could not teleport, or ‘trace’ as the immortals called it, away to freedom, as the chains had been designed to prevent them from doing just that.</p><p>At a gas station, the Valkyrie mesmerized an overweight middle-aged man who was sweating profusely as he filled up the tank for his gas guzzling pickup truck. Jimin scrunched up his nose in distaste, the human smelled rank; why could they not be as fastidious as Loreans normally were, barring when they were in captivity and unable to have regular access to a shower. The spellbound lovesick mortal let her use his phone without a second thought which she happily took and used to call Taeyeon immediately.</p><p>“Hello Taeyeon? Taeyeon? Where are you,” she asked hurriedly into the outdated iPhone, “I need to meet with you. Can you send a car to get me too? I got kidnapped—Well I escaped—It does not matter how—I just need to get home and see you—What do you mean you’re not home? Then where are you?!—California? Is that not where—Okay fine I will see you at their place. Bye. I love you too.”</p><p>“We are off to California, Lykae,” the Valkyrie said brightly once she reached where Jimin had been downing a water bottle. “Taeyeon is going to be there. And while it is not a Lorean hotspot like New Orleans, there is still a variety of beings living in SoCal. Maybe your mate will be one of them and then you will not have to travel so far.”</p><p>Jimin grunted and decided to wait at the resting stop close to the godforsaken gas station until the Valkyrie’s cavalry came. He could have bought his own car and hightailed it out of there he supposed; his pockets had still carried his wallet with its several limitless credit cards and his long dead cell phone, but he was curious about the soothsayer and her abilities; he was critical yes but Jimin would do anything to find his mate as soon as possible. It had been a very lonely couple of millennia. Furthermore, he was sure that no man had ever entered a Valkyrie stronghold, and if any male had then he certainly had not lived to tell the tale. But it would be <em>different</em> for Jimin; he had extracted a promise for his safety.</p><p>By high noon, a black Land Rover rolled up to the resting stop, looking out of place with all the pickups and transport vehicles around it. As the Valkyrie happily bounded up to the car, two of her sisters stepped out, both with weapons strapped to their backs.</p><p>“Moonbyul, Solar!” chirped the Valkyrie, “Am I relieved to see you.”</p><p>“Sister,” said Moonbyul, the taller of the two with white blond hair, “Is that a Lykae with you?”</p><p>———</p><p>Jimin woke up in a bed with no memory of how he had gotten there. His side was aching with pain, in addition to his headache from earlier which still hurt. There was a black-haired female tending to his wounds, changing the dressings and bandaging them up again. He stayed still as she went about her work as he thought things through; he would spare her life because she had shown no ill intent towards Jimin, but the rest of the Valkyries could be damned. They had vowed to not harm the Lykae, but it figured that they would not include Jimin in their promise. Tricky little shrews, trying to weasel their way out of a vow. No matter, he would deal them with retribution; after all, <em>he</em> had not made any such vows to the Lore to keep from harming a hair on their heads.</p><p>The girl shifted, turning to face Jimin so he hurriedly closed his eyes, as he felt the soft pads of her fingers attempting to smooth out the furrows on his brow. He suddenly felt Instinct stir inside him, reacting to the wafting scent of bergamot and peonies. <em>Mine</em>, it roared. Jimin’s eyes shot open, finding the most beautiful person he had ever seen staring down at him with lavender eyes ringed with a darker violet.</p><p>“Oh,” you gasped, although your aunts had told you that it was unlikely that the incredibly handsome Lykae would wake up in the middle of your ministrations that was exactly what had happened. And now you were facing down an angry Lykae who possibly sought revenge on all Valkyries just because Moonbyul had not been to control herself for two seconds and just had to stab him on the side with a short sword, regardless of the vows, that you found out later, that the Coveted had made.</p><p>You clamored away, your instinct screaming at you to get away from this immortal predator. The Lykae however, had not liked that at all; he had quickly reached out for you, grabbing you swiftly and shoving you down in the bed so that you were now under his body that was running hot like a furnace. You squeaked when your dress began to ride up at all of the shuffling. You were under a very virile, very real Lykae, whose eyes had gone icy blue and who probably had very murderous intentions towards you.</p><p>“Hello beautiful,” murmured Jimin, looking down at his mate who was caged in under him by his arms. “Will you not tell me your name?” You were pretty: the most gorgeous being he had ever seen, with your unusual violet eyes and long dark hair. He could almost forgive the Valkyries for attacking him because it had resulted in him getting tended by his beautiful mate.</p><p>“Oh, right of course Mr. Lykae,” you stuttered, “I am Y/N.”</p><p>“You can call me Jimin,” he told you stoutly before leaning in and burying his nose into the crook of your neck, smelling in your delectable scent. His Fury mate’s (he had realized you was at least half Fury when he noticed the color of your eyes and the ghostly purple wings that flickered on your back) fingers flexed and relaxed along his back, you were nervous. “It is okay. You can do whatever you want with me,” Jimin mumbled into your skin as he licked, kissed, and nibbled his way from your neck to your chest.</p><p>“Jimin why are you doing this,” you asked breathily, as your fingers curled against Jimin and your claws nipped him in pleasure.</p><p>“Does it not please you baby? I can switch it up; we can do whatever you want. I just want you to feel satisfied.”</p><p>“Oh. But. Jimin. <em>Why?</em>” You moaned out as Jimin had just nipped you particularly hard. He had reached the edge of your cleavage, where the dark red lace of your bra met the hills of your breasts. A little further down south, and Jimin would be able to suckle and tongue your nipples which he was suddenly desperate to know the color of.</p><p>“Why?” Jimin repeated, answering you in between kisses and punishing sucks that left a pattern of purple and red on your skin. “Because you are my mate, and nothing gives me greater pleasure than making you happy and content.”</p><p>“Your mate, Jimin?” You let out a whine when Jimin bit your hardened nipple through the lace of your bra. Fortunately, his mate had decided to wear one without padding, not that you would have needed it anyways; your breasts were sublime, they were full and a little more than a handful for Jimin, he loved it.</p><p>He reluctantly raised his head from your chest to look into your eyes, he had heard of female mates from other species not being as responsive to the idea of mating with a Lykae, “Is that a problem Y/N?”</p><p>“I—what? No, it is not a problem Jimin. You just took me by surprise,” you said desperately while winding your hand into Jimin’s blond locks.</p><p>Jimin was taken aback by your easy acceptance of your matehood, he had heard many of his clansmen talk about the problems that arose with Otherlander mates, but he surmised it was probably helped by your growing arousal. He could smell you and knew that once his hand reached that dip between your legs, he would find you gushing with want.</p><p>His hand pulled up your dress as it reassumed its path down to your folds, when he found it unobstructed by panties, he gave a particularly hard suck to his mate’s painfully hard nipple, and started rubbing circles on your clit.</p><p>“Jimin?” you panted out of breath; this was the most sexual thing that had ever happened to you. And it was with a male who said he was your mate too! You knew that you had not been wrong to wait although the other Valkyries had made fun of you for not taking pleasure where you could find it.</p><p>“Yes baby?” he murmured against your damp skin.</p><p>“Do you think that maybe we could kiss?” you asked hesitantly.</p><p>His hand stilled on your sex and he hauled himself up to look at you in the face. He seemed to be pleased with what he found though because after a muttered curse he swooped down to capture your lips with his plush full ones. The kiss started off sweet but immediately got more fervent as Jimin started intertwining his tongue with yours and biting your lower lip every so often. His hand had started to rub your clit again and the pressure was almost unbearable.</p><p>“Y/N this is not how we help recuperate our patients,” came a droll voice from the door. Jimin growled, instantly covering your pleasured, and <em>uncovered</em>, body with his.</p><p>You put a reassuring hand on Jimin’s back, “It is alright Jimin. She is one of the Valkyries.”</p><p>“Somehow that does not fill me with a lot of comfort,” grated Jimin as he turned to face the Valkyrie at the door. She was tinier than his own mate, who had her arms wrapped around him and was peering over his shoulder to look at their company, with dark brown hair and honeyed sun kissed skin.</p><p>“I am the Archer,” she announced to Jimin like he gave a damn, “and we need Y/N’s help to find Taeyeon.”</p><p>“What do you mean,” scowled Jimin, “Is Taeyeon not here? I thought it was with her help that I met Y/N.” Well then that would be two promises that golden haired Valkyrie had failed to keep for Jimin. Bitterly he wondered how she fared; the Lore did not take it’s vows being broken lightly.</p><p>“She was never here,” said the brown-haired Valkyrie, “I had not even realized that she was supposed to be here until the Coveted told me that Taeyeon promised that she would meet you two here.”</p><p>You sighed, “Can Jimin stay here until I get back?” Your claws were lightly digging into his shoulders; you were as reluctant to part from him as he was to part from you.</p><p>“Y/N,” said the Valkyrie sharply as she exchanged a glance with you.</p><p>“I’ll miss you baby,” you promised, whispering into Jimin’s ear before stabbing him with the shot of tranquilizer you guys had gotten from the House of Witches if Jimin had woken up early and in a bloodthirsty mood. He had not, but still you had to tranquilize him anyways. You sighed bitterly as you smoothed out his fluffy blond hair and climbed out of bed.</p><p>The Archer raised an eyebrow at the state of undress you were in; you ignored her and placed a soft kiss on Jimin’s forehead. It could have been his lips if she had not been watching, you thought bitterly.</p><p>“Kissing a Lykae, Y/N? Your mother would skin your hide,” she said as the two of you fell into step.</p><p>“He said I am his mate,” you sniffed as the two of you fell into step.</p><p>“That sure does complicate things, since you believe him,” scoffed the Archer.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which jimin's mate finds her way back to him and they complete their mating. also surprise visit from namjoon in the fic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there is one small allusion to rape/noncon to a minor character in the story as well as some talk about abortions if you don't like that then please skip this chapter. this chapter also has a lot more violence AND sexy things happening in it so it's much more graphic than the first chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jimin awoke again, he was still in the same chamber as before. Only this time, he could see that it was nighttime from the moonlight that flowed, into the infirmary type room he was in, and seeped inside his body giving it a supernatural surge of energy as well as the sensation of instant rejuvenation. There was no way to tell how long Jimin had been out from that tranquilizer Y/N had pierced him with. That thing could have taken down a stampede of elephants, Jimin was sure of it. He had felt the unnatural magic intertwined with the drug when the shot had been injected into his side as his beloved mate tricked him with her insincere apology. It had had the telltale signature of the House of Witches’ enchantments stamped all over it. The Lykae did not fuck around with witches. Those harridans freaked the wolves out with their unnatural otherworldly mystic abilities.</p><p>Jimin inhaled deeply and was able to sniff the residual scent that you had left behind in the room. The floral smell of his mate was pleasing to him. But with a heavy pang in his heart, the beast inside him realized that his beauty was long gone. If he could manage it, Jimin was sure he could catch up to you, but he had no idea where to begin his search. If you were looking for the flighty soothsayer, Taeyeon, and had no idea where she was, how on earth could Jimin try to find you given that he knew even less about Taeyeon than he did about you?</p><p>But one thing was certain, he had to get out of this place. Who lived here anyway or was it a safehouse for weary Lorean travelers? Jimin had not been aware that there was a Valkyrie stronghold in San Diego. As he slipped his hands into his suspiciously light pockets to check if he still had his wallet and phone, that was sadly out of juice, the door to the infirmary opened.</p><p>Two figures stepped inside: a short female with a bow and quiver strapped to her back and a tall male with large dark horns that curled forward. The first, he recognized to be the rude individual who had announced herself as “the Archer,” and who had promptly whisked Y/N from him. The second was a storm demon, his demon horns and electric blue eyes making it quite obvious.</p><p>“I have your phone,” announced the Valkyrie waving it around, “All charged up.” Jimin glared at her, he did not trust the Valkyries for one second. She could have had his phone cloned or put a tracking beacon in it while he was knocked out for all he knew. He would have to get rid of it at the first opportunity.</p><p>“And where is my wallet?” He bit out caustically as he raised a brown eyebrow. He sat up in the bed, his side aching dully, and his normally brown eyes were the Lykae icy blue as his beast stood alert for any signs of attack.</p><p>A blank look took over the Valkyrie’s face for a split second before it was replaced with an annoying smirk that irritated Jimin beyond belief. She raised an eyebrow, “I see that our little Y/N really has fallen for your lies. I don’t have your wallet. She must have grabbed it, when she left, to protect your identity from us. We don’t know anything about you other than your species. Did you tell Y/N your name by any chance?” She asked hopefully as she looked around the room. It was bugged, no doubt. He had told Y/N his name, but only his first so he did not know if the damage had been done. He fortunately did not tell her that he was the King of the Lykae but there was no telling of how much intel the Valkyries had on his kind. Maybe his name would give them all the information that they needed to have. But still, this termagant was seriously pissing him off, implying that he would—</p><p>“I didn’t fucking lie to Y/N,” Jimin roared incensedly. As if he would; lying to his mate was a serious infraction, second only to cheating on her. Any type of deception towards his mate was equivalent to the most paramount of sins. It was so difficult for him to reign in his temper, to control his more animalistic side, as the moon’s power over him increased. His beast was even more uncontrollable than usual as it had grown more powerful after being mated. The Valkyrie in front of him had no idea how close she stood to Death’s door. The full moon was only four days away. He had to find Y/N before then or it would be a very painful night for him as his beast would run across the planes of the continent hunting for its mate, massacring anyone who got in his way.</p><p>The Valkyrie looked at him pityingly, her brown hair fell over her face as she shook her head at Jimin mockingly, the long locks glinting bronze in the moon’s light, “You’ll soon find out why that’s unfortunate, Y/N’s <em>baby</em>.”</p><p>Jimin wanted to kill this wench. But he could not, not when he did not know your relationship to her. Was she an aunt? Or just a friend? How much Valkyrie did you really have in your blood anyways? It pissed Jimin off that he had not gotten the chance to find out more about you before you had left him. It wasn’t like Jimin had exactly played your first encounter incorrectly. After all, for most species, be they Vampires, Demons, or Werewolves, most males tried to complete the mating immediately after finding their mates. First and foremost, it was because of the biological reaction they had after finding their mates, that drove them to mate with them as soon as possible. And the side effect if they had not? The inability to get off until it was with their mates. The pressure would build and mount until it drove the males to their most animalistic and basic selves.</p><p>Yet still, Jimin held it in, he was well aware of the stereotypes that existed about the Lykae amongst other Loreans. They saw his species as animalistic, brutish, <em>subhuman</em>. Jimin could restrain his beast and passion to delay his claiming. Especially when he had realized that you were not a Lykae like him. Valkyries and Furies did not believe in mates. Their species were made up of fierce strong women who could not be ensnared or kept in cages or bound by chains. He did not doubt that you believed in love, for he had sensed it in your eager reciprocation of his kisses, but for you, love was about free will. You chose who to fall in and out of love with. In contrast, Jimin had no choice in the matter; his mate had been decreed by Fate since his birth. He had to make you fall for him as intensely as he had fallen for you. And to do that, it unfortunately meant that he had to play nice with the Valkyries that were keeping him as prisoner.</p><p>But he could barely control the beast within him, if he lost his control for even a millisecond, it would take over Jimin and make him go on a rampage that he could only watch as a bystander, unable to have any physical reign over his own actions. He breathed slowly, trying to regain his calm and shifted his gaze to the dark-haired demon who was looking over his interaction with the Valkyrie with a bemused look on his face. “And why is he here?” Jimin snarked. No doubt the male was there as backup, since the puny Valkyrie archer was no match for him. Jimin scoffed, it was adorable that they thought that the demon could pose much of a threat to him either. Jimin was a mated Lykae in his prime and the King of his species, the most powerful Lykae to exist in fact. That poor demon who did not look as though he had even frozen into his immortality yet was no match to Jimin who was much closer to three thousand than he was to two.</p><p>“Soobin is a mercenary. Our coven uses him from time to time since we can’t,” there was a pause while the female looked over Jimin with a searching gaze, “<em>trace</em>. Soobin has no allegiances. He simply teleports who or what from place to place for the right price. If that’s a good thing or not, well, that remains to be seen. However, the reason that Soobin is here with me now is because he is going to trace you back to wherever it is that you Lykaes hide out. Is it Scotland? Korea?”</p><p>Jimin decided to ignore the remark about tracing. He had no idea why she had been looking at him like that. Lykae were not among the species that could trace, that nifty ability was reserved to the many species of demons and the vampires to his knowledge. He also came to the conclusion that he did not much appreciate the Archer’s sharp looks. She was too clever and nosy by far, intentionally choosing her words to be as antagonizing as possible, in order to rile him up. And then there was her plan with the demon. The Lykae royal seat shifted every five centuries switching between Scotland and South Korea. However, there were Lykae strongholds on every continent, even Antarctica. The North American one, like all the others, was shrouded by mist and fog, undetectable by all who were not Lykae by blood or marriage and it hugged the border between Canada and the States.</p><p>Jimin did not live with the other Lykae, however. As the King, he traveled to each location to spend part of the year, but most of the time, he stayed at his hunting lodge in upstate New York. Reluctant to give the Valkyrie any more information, he said to Soobin, “You can trace me to Edinburgh.” As soon as Soobin dropped him off, Jimin was going to first run to the Scottish coast and throw his now useless phone halfway across the Atlantic Ocean. Following that, he was going to step into The Caledonian where he had a permanent penthouse suite and use the hotel telephone to call Lee Taemin, his cousin and second in command. Taemin would be able to arrange a private flight to New Orleans, one that would hopefully be a redeye; book a room at the Ritz-Carlton for Jimin to stay in as the Lykae did not have any stronghold in Louisiana; as well as get new clothes, credit cards, and phone for Jimin as he momentarily found himself without anything. He planned on making the city his temporary home until the Valkyries came out into the open and led him back to Y/N.</p><p>———</p><p>It took Jimin only around two days chatting up the many nymphs, who had made the Louisiana bayou their home, to discover which destinations the Valkyries had made their haunts. Apparently, all of the New Orleans’ Lorean inhabitants enjoyed imbibing at a watering hole known as Erol’s, which was a not so clever name in Jimin’s opinion as it was only Lore spelled backwards. The nymphs had wanted him to exchange sexual favors in turn for their help, but he had managed to sway them by promising them that the Lykaes would soon be coming to NOLA, to establish a base. He would have Taemin and Eunwoo lead the charge to build a Lykae residence here and fraternize with the nymphs, but there was no way that Jimin would be unfaithful to his mate. Hopefully his mate would appreciate the efforts he went through to make their home close to her aunts.</p><p>At Erol’s presently, Jimin grimaced at the dilapidated shanty distastefully; the wooden exterior was worn down and one of the windows had a cracked pane that he could stare right through to the center of the bar. Carefully stepping over the wooden boardwalk with rotting wood and uneven nails that jutted out, he crossed to the threshold of the bar. Gingerly placing his hands on a door handle covered in dirt and grime, he pushed the door open and blinked; the interior was a hazy mess from all the smoke that was generating from the opium pipes (immortals didn’t have to worry about dying when the ways they could were so few), cigarettes, intoxi-juuls and intoxi-bongs.</p><p>As he entered, all the eyes turned to face him. Jimin stiffened up, standing up taller. It was like they had never come across a Lykae before. It was a good thing that their first Lykae encounter was with the King of all Lykae then, Jimin thought sardonically. As his eyes flashed blue threateningly, a few sheepish coughs and awkward laughs sounded across the room before everything went back to the way it had been. Walking deeper into the fold, Jimin’s gaze wandered around the room taking everything in. He supposed Erol’s had a sort of charm: if one enjoyed reveling in filth. And the other Loreans jested about the Lykaes rolling around in the dirt, what a joke.</p><p>Near him, there was a group of Berserkers, an entirely male species of immortals much like their sister species the Valkyries, downing what appeared to be bottomless tankards of ale. These men made up the Norse god Odin’s army and carried within them the spirits of bears, much like how Jimin carried a wolf-like beast inside of him. Further away, he could see the nimble and fleet-footed noble fey throwing darts in a flurry, all of which seemed to be hitting the bullseye of the target dead on every single time.</p><p>But what he was here for was a Valkyrie; they were similar to the fey in that they had pointed elven ears and were very swift but that was where their similarities ended. Jimin would be looking for a tiny shield-maiden, unlike the fey who were all blessed to be of towering heights. He had heard that lightning flashed whenever a Valkyrie felt strong emotions and that they grew sustenance from that same source. He had also heard that their eyes turned silver with emotion, and that their shrieks were able to shatter glass and burst eardrums. </p><p>None of this would help him identify a Valkyrie from a nymph, who they appeared to look like physically, gorgeous sensual females, unless he was somehow able to invoke a strong reaction from one. However, Jimin had heard one more thing. This last thing being the most useful to him; the Valkyries were said to have inherited their godly mother Freya’s acquisitiveness and were said to easily be entranced by diamonds and other gems. In Jimin’s leather coat pocket was a thick rope of diamonds. Jimin did not particularly want to give one of Y/N’s deceitful relations millions of dollars’ worth of jewels, but if he could mesmerize a Valkyrie long enough to do his bidding and reveal everything to him by dangling it in front of her nose? Well…</p><p>As his sharp eyes scanned the pub for the small maiden warriors, he thought he finally saw one at the bar. The female was not as tanned as the Archer had been and had short straight black hair that fell to her ears in choppy lanks as though they had been hacked to that length by the battle axe strapped to her back. Next to her sat what must have been the sixth or seventh demon that Jimin had seen in half as many days. From the two demons he had been chained with inside that truck to now, it seemed that all the presence of demons brought for Jimin was bad luck. This male was a stone demon to be precise; it was obvious from the way that the male had colossal and defined muscles all over his body. The male was built like a sturdier version of a mortal linebacker, able to make his muscles so rigid that blows would bounce right off of them as though they were hitting stone.</p><p>Jimin sauntered up to the pair, nonchalance sliding off of his body in waves, “Hello, shield maiden,” Jimin murmured once he reached their backs, “It appears that you have the information I seek.”</p><p>The two of them turned around so quickly that had they been mortals, they would have hurt themselves from the whiplash. The female scanned him from head to toe with a scrutinizing gaze, “You must be the Lykae Moonbyul wounded. The one that is obsessed with our little niece Y/N,” she crooned throatily.</p><p>“Hwasa,” the male, beside her, rasped with a warning growl. That got Jimin to quirk his eyebrows, a mated pair or were they just currently lovers?</p><p>She rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay dearest. I’ve got this under control.” Turning to Jimin again, she replied to his hurled accusation with a blasé shrug, “I can’t tell you where she is, <em>mutt</em>.” The last part was a caustic slur flung with barely concealed contempt and venom. Jimin rolled his eyes, he was immune to the doggish insults after more than two thousand years.</p><p>“Oh? Not even for this?” Jimin quipped, pulling the thick band of diamonds out of his coat’s pocket.</p><p>It was almost embarrassing the way that the glittering gems held Hwasa’s attention, but after a forceful squeeze of her shoulders from the demon, she was finally able to pull her gaze away. “I have nothing to say to you, puppy,” she hissed, turning her back to walk away from Jimin.</p><p>“Listen you shrew,” snarled Jimin, grabbing her roughly, “If you don’t tell me where my mate is, I’ll go through the Valkyrie one by one until all your heads surround me in a bloody heap. Perhaps you haven’t heard of the age-old adage: never keep a Lykae from his mate.” His eyes were a permanent frosty blue, no longer flickering between it and Jimin’s normally warm brown eyes. His Lykae beast was enraged and fully alert to the situation, waiting for the moment that Jimin’s control slipped to take over.</p><p>“Get your hands off of her,” roared the stone demon, trying to pull Hwasa from Jimin’s unrelenting grip. All the male managed to do was to dislocate Hwasa’s arm, as Jimin’s hold did budge even a millimeter. As the Valkyrie began to run her claws down Jimin’s arm creating deep bloody gnashes, the demon locked the muscles in his arm, turning them as hard as stones, before he drew it back to launch a punch at Jimin that had the force of a tank behind it.</p><p>Ill-advisedly, the demon managed to dislocate Jimin’s jaw and knock two of his canines out. As Jimin rose from the ground after he had taken the punch, his beast began to rattle from within the confines of its cage, <em>saorachadh ainmhidh bho a cliabhan</em>. A flickering ten feet tall image, like a projection, flickered over his physical form, illuminating a horrifyingly feral and brutal wolf-like monster. As he stalked towards the pair, the male demon grabbed Hwasa and traced her away from Erol’s. It was too much for Jimin’s lupine counterpart to bear. It let out an earth-shattering howl that shook the rickety foundations of Erol’s as it began to enact an incredible act of ruination over the place in a fit of rage.</p><p>———</p><p>After hours of mindless destruction, Jimin had finally been able to calm down and gain control over his form. The inhabitants of Erol’s had all abandoned the place after witnessing firsthand how close a Lykae could get to his most brutal and animalistic self when kept from his mate. Jimin had trudged back to the hotel wearily and had taken a scalding hot shower to wash the blood and filth off his body. After checking to see if his teeth had grown back and that his jaw had realigned properly, he had dropped to his massive king size bed with nary a stitch of clothing on.</p><p>He had failed. Tomorrow was the full moon and he had failed to find her. Tomorrow night when his beast would rise, there would be nothing to keep him from destroying everything in his path as he raced cross country trying to find his Y/N. Hopefully she was still on this continent, if not then both he and his beast were in for a rude spell during the course of the night. And the fact that Jimin would be unable to seek pleasure and refuge in his mate irritated him greatly. With a heavy heart and weary body, he closed his eyes for a bit of rest. It was exhausting controlling his beast. As the King of its species, it was the strongest beast there was in the Lykae. Sometimes it got too hard for Jimin’s human counterpart to rein in and he fell to the beast’s mercy. Hopefully though, his sleep would bring with it the erotic images of his mate that had been plaguing his dreams lately. So carnal, yet so frustratingly out of Jimin’s reach. </p><p>It seemed like only mere hours had passed when Jimin slowly felt himself coming to consciousness again. Wondering what had awoken him from his slumber, causing the heavy pressure on his chest, Jimin slowly cracked his eyelids open as his arm reached out  to grab at what was weighing down on him. He blinked in confusion as his hand grabbed onto a slim thigh that was covered by a worn out faded black leather. He moved his hand north, his palm catching on the sleek material until he had reached a shapely buttock that he then cupped firmly in his grasp. There was a female with long dark hair sleeping on top of him. He sucked in a gasp, as he inhaled your heavenly scent of bergamot and peonies, and more confusingly the faint harshness of iron. Perhaps you were having your monthly course, although he couldn’t confirm for certain that Valkyries experienced periods. His mate was crouched over his body, as though she was protecting it as she clung him in her unconscious exhaustion. How could you possibly be here with him now when he had spent so much time looking for you? You had found him before he could find you. You were always surprising him. From your species, to your beauty, to now your ingenuity, Jimin was in awe. He wouldn’t be so worried in the future now that he knew you would always try your hardest to make it back to him, if he couldn’t make his way to you first.</p><p>Although Jimin would love nothing more than to wake you up and grill you about where you had been and what you had been up to, the way you were slumped over his body indicated how exhausted you were. He couldn’t really move his neck to get a better look at you when the brunt of your weight was on his chest and abdomen, but he could feel the tears in your shirt as he moved his other hand along your back, his fingertips coming across the softness of where your skin was uncovered by cloth. He hoped that you were covered in someone else’s blood and had sustained no wounds of your own. It was to keep Jimin from going insane at the thought that you had gotten hurt when he had not been there to protect you, but the possibility of it being true was also high since Valkyrie regularly would go out for hunts and regularly sought violence.  </p><p>He would wait to interrogate you, no matter how hard it would be for him to do so. It was more important for you to sleep, if you had indeed had any injuries so that you could heal undisturbed. For now, he would just content himself to enjoy the first time he got to sleep in a bed with his beautiful, perfect mate. He deepened his hold on your perky ass and clutched you closer; your face was burrowing into the space between his neck and shoulder. He could feel your warm breath tickle over where you would have marked him with the claiming mark if you were a Lykae as well. Well, perhaps he could convince you to bite him in the heat of the moment all the same. Throwing his other arm over your waist in a possessive manner, Jimin grinned as he closed his eyes again.</p><p>When you slowly came to consciousness, you were instantly aware of two things: your aching newly immortal body that was slowly attempting to heal and regenerate, and that you were lying on top of the Lykae who had claimed that you were his mate, and on the day of the full moon too. Your face twisted in bewilderment and discomfort as you tried to come to your senses and ignore the pounding in your temples. You were confused about what had awoken you, if it was the pain that was plaguing every inch of your body or the male who was deathly still under your body. He was too tightly strung from unbelievable awareness and controlled energy; you could feel his heat and innate power radiating from his form. As you froze with bated breath, his hand came up to your face and he lightly smoothed out the furrows in your brow with the softest pressure from his fingertips. As your body relaxed, you turned to face Jimin, finding yourself looking at the indulgent smile gracing his lips. Jimin’s eyes were their beautiful natural warm brown and his cheeks had the slightest tinge of a rosy pink blush.</p><p>You groaned pressing your face against his neck, your nose was tickling his scent gland, your lips mere millimeters away from his Adam’s apple, and you could breathe in his comforting scent that mixed the itchy sharpness and heat of spices with the soothing salt and freshness of the ocean.</p><p>“Jimin-ah it’s been so hard for me to find you,” you mumbled against his throat, your teeth nipping at his skin. “Baby I didn’t want to tranquilize you I swear. I had no idea how to leave you. There was no way you would’ve let me. You were newly mated, and you hadn’t claimed me yet. Jimin-ah, please believe me when I say that it was important for me to go.”</p><p>You felt his arm come around you, grabbing ahold of you beneath the curves of your ass for him to pull up your body as he moved up to sit with his back pressed firmly against the headboard. You were wrapped in his embrace with your head resting against his shoulder. “You’re wounded,” he bit out, the pain in his voice quite evident. He couldn’t believe you hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him where you were going. He was your mate. He had been born to be with you, to protect you and to love you.</p><p>You wrapped your arms around him tightly. He was your soulmate. You were so strangely attached to him already. Or perhaps it was not that strange. Most Loreans fell into insta-love with their soulmates all the time. You slowly lifted up your left hand to thread your fingers through his hair and rub his scalp comfortingly. “You know Jimin-ah, we didn’t get much of a chance to get to know each other before we started kissing. I know the full moon is in only a few hours but give me this moment to have the chance to tell you all about me, where I went, and why I went.”</p><p>“Will you tell me why you’re hurt?” Jimin asked hesitantly. He didn’t know if he would be able to control his anger after finding out how you had sustained your injuries, but if he didn’t find out what had made you collapse over his body bleeding out and inches away from death he was going to go mad.</p><p>“Anything you want,” you murmured, ending your words with a sweet kiss to that vulnerable sensitive space that existed between the edge of Jimin’s jaw and neck. Situating yourself into a position that was more comfortable and allowed you to gaze into Jimin’s face while you talked to him, you reached out to grab his face between your hands before you began your tale.</p><p>“I’m sure when you first met me, your beast was really confused by me. I’m a Valkyrie, true, but I am also so much more. I know you saw the spectral purple wings on my back. Jimin-ah do you know how Valkyries are born?…”</p><p>———</p><p>Legend said that Valkyries were born from war. That they were a species of all-women warriors. The Valkyrie origin story had celestial and divine beginnings. It was said that every so often there would be a female who was so fierce and brave, that she would always find herself at the forefront of every battle, waging on to bring about justice and peace. That these warriors were unlike other warriors, there was none as strong, daring, or courageous as them in the face of cruelty and villainy.</p><p>These women were said to have fought to their dying breaths, letting out a tormented battle cry of agony and pain as they fell. The stories told that those cries were said to be so earth-shattering and tortured that they would raise the gods Odin and Freya from their slumber. The two gods would look down on the wretched maiden warrior and heed her call, striking her with an otherworldly bolt of lightning that would send her up to Valhalla to spend the rest of her life with the gods who had saved her.</p><p>These rescued maiden warriors were females from every species from humans to vampires to even Furies. And when they had found themselves struck by the lightning, they would be awakened in Valhalla with an immortal Valkyrie daughter in their wombs who had three parents due to some divine intervention by Odin and Freya. The Valkyrie daughters had gifts of preternatural strength and speed, as well as the ability to gain sustenance from lightning thanks to their godly parents. From their warrior mothers, they would gain the characteristics of her species. For Furies in particular, that would mean that they would have vivid glowing violet eyes, enormous powerful wings that ranged in colors from the palest lavender to the darkest raven, and an intense love of being as free as the skies they loved to take flight to. Furies were known as deliverers of justice, protectors of women from the evils of man.</p><p>When the Valkyrie daughters grew tired of living up in Valhalla with their parents, they would go down to the mortal plane to find their own way and create their own stories of valor and victory. Their adventures would land them all their very own special personalized page in the Book of Warriors which kept records of the Valkyrie’s history.</p><p>Your mother had been a Valkyrie who had been named Tiffany the Furie for her Fury ancestry. But you had never spent any time in Valhalla; you had spent the last twenty-two years of your life on Earth. And unlike your mother, you did not have three parents, and even more disappointing to your Valkyrie aunts, one of your two parents was a man. If you had not already struggled fitting in amongst the Valkyrie, none of whom were second generation Valkyries, you would have had it due to your father. You had never met the male, but he had brought nothing but misfortune on you. He had been a reviled vampire, one of the Valkyrie’s most hated enemies. For that reason, your mother had never told her sisters his identity. And soon after you had been born your mother had left for war, taking the opportunity to fight in every battle until she was imprisoned by a crazy Sorcerer who could control the dead and who had, rumor told, chained your mother to the bottom of the mystical waters that made up the turbulent tides of the Bermuda’s Triangle. </p><p>You had always felt sorry for your mother, the Valkyrie were often very cruel and unforgiving. They judged all the lovers and significant others of other Valkyries and would often look down on what they thought were men far beyond the league of Valkyries, who they thought in their vanity were as good as demigods due to their two godly parents. But if anything, not fitting in with the Valkyrie and being mocked for having a vampire father who had not passed down much of his abilities other than an increased sensitivity to the sun, had left you longing for a male who would come and rescue you away from these harsh unrelenting maiden warriors who only ever cared about killing and war trophies. You longed for more. You wished to be the love of someone’s life. To have a family to call your own, one that you could shower with love and affection after growing up surrounded by aunts who showed you they cared by punching you in the shoulder so hard that you ended up needing a brace or giving you presents of beheaded bullies and broadswords.</p><p>Your favorite aunt, however, had always been Taeyeon. The other Valkyrie usually gave her a wide berth as her psychic abilities had left her rather kooky and not quite all there much of the time. Almost ten days ago she had disappeared from the New Orleans abode of the Valkyrie and texted you telling you to go visit her in San Diego. Although you hadn’t seen her in California, you had found a note that told you your aunt was getting closer to figuring out who your father was. When you had found that note, you became close lipped about what you were doing in the West Coast, not revealing anything to the SoCal coven of Valkyrie. But then you had found Jimin, and your aunts had discovered that you were amongst the last people to talk to Taeyeon, who they wanted to contact as she had been ghosting all of her sisters.</p><p>The tides were turning. The Accession was coming close, an event that took place every quarter of a millennia, “a battle for supremacy” that brewed on, bringing supernatural creatures out of their folds to assert their dominance as the superior race. Or as you liked to call it, a supernature genocide that came around every so often as a way to impose population control on a group of undying immortals. The Accession brought on its heels an increase in war but also in love, and the number of immortals who found their mates always increased when Accessions drew near.</p><p>Your aunts had been mad at you for not only covering up for Taeyeon, but for also getting a Lykae to fall in love with you. And thus, you had been wrenched apart from Jimin and sent on a helicopter ride to Russia with the Coveted to find Taeyeon. Your aunt’s trail of figurative breadcrumbs had led you to the middle of a hornet’s nest, or to speak the Horde Vampire’s Royal Court which hugged the border between Russia and North Korea.</p><p>There you had found yourself captured by the young vampires who stood as guards around the grounds. They had led you to the throne room, making you wait for their King to decide how you should be dealt with. You had been kneeled on the ground with a potato sack over your head and your hands chained to your back as you heard the vampires murmur in shocked whispers about the presence of a female vampire.</p><p>The Horde Vampires’ females had been dying from a supernatural plague for centuries to the point that vampire born females simply did not exist anymore. Turning females to vampires did not have much success either and every attempt to turn females, no matter of what species, had led to failure and a very painful demise for the women. After what it felt like hours, you found the bag being removed from your head as you met the crazed ruby red eyes of the Horde Vampire King, Stefanovich. You had sucked in a breath as you stared at the male whose face looked eerily familiar. From the long straight locks of hair that fell to his waist in inky curtains of the darkest black to the strong arched eyebrows and the beauty mark next to the left ear, you were looking at a face that you knew most intimately. Although he was male, and you were female, there was no doubt that you could be your father’s twin.</p><p>And when your gaze flickered over your father’s towering lanky form for the first time in your life you noticed that he had his sword sheathed on his right, indicating that he, like you, was left-handed as well. “You have your mother’s eyes,” he murmured.</p><p>“It feels like sometimes that’s all I have from her,” you mumbled forlornly, as you turned to look at your father, your face paled from fear and voice trembling from nervousness.</p><p>“You drink blood then?” his voice shone with a creepy excitement that disgusted you. You had gotten the sense that your father was not entirely right in the head. And unlike Taeyeon, it wasn’t the friendly harmless type of madness, but the dangerous insanity and unpredictability of a monster from the dark. His eyes were so red from all the bodies whose blood he had drained until he had sucked them dry, that the crimson extended from his irises and bled out to the sclera, the inflamed vessels of his eyes turning the white into a color that was more red than pink.</p><p>Your face shuttered. Your vampire fangs laid dormant no matter what you did, although your teeth were sharp like a Valkyrie’s. It had presented quite the problem when you hit puberty and could no longer enjoy human food, nor could you get sustenance from light and electricity like your aunts. You were dying until the Archer had finally figured out that they should feed you blood intravenously. The procedure was needlessly annoying and time consuming. Sometimes you had taken the bags of blood straight from Moonbyul’s hands in frustration and ripped them open to pour it down your throat much to the disgusts of you both. You loathed the taste of blood and you hated what you were a cripple that was not quite a Valkyrie or Vampire, much less a fearsome Fury.</p><p>But you had hoped and prayed that after you finally transitioned into a full-fledged immortal, which should be happening any day now that you were in your twenties, that your vampire side would finally kick in and let you survive on blood properly and trace. You would never act like a natural vampire, loathsome to kill mortals and drain them dry. You would be content to drink from blood banks for the rest of your life but if you had functioning fangs, your life would be a lot easier.</p><p>“Your mother killed my Bride,” your father hissed, there was a wild gust of air as he moved his hand with supernatural speed to rake his nails down your face in his fury. “And so, I, to get my revenge, captured her and gave her a Valkyrie’s worst nightmare. A child courtesy of their vilest enemy: the Vampire King. After all, my Bride had brought my body back to life before she had been killed so cruelly at the hands of your mother. I was free to propagate the world with my offspring. I have decided to be captious, though, when it comes to the women I decide are worthy of bearing my children. You should be grateful Daughter; you are my only child in this world.”</p><p>Your face had fallen, although you were relieved that your mother had not actually fallen in love with this bitter psychotic male, your heart broke when you realized how you had come into this world. Your mother had done you a great favor by not ending her pregnancy, but it was no surprise that she would rush head on into every battle front that she could. You had no doubt that she longed to end her life, yet now she was chained to the ocean floor where her immortality would keep her on the cusp of life, allowing her to drown and suffer eternally but to never gain peace or achieve death.</p><p>“My vampires have brought you to me, Daughter, so I’ll give you a chance. You have the opportunity to come and join me, to become the Horde’s Princess or for me to end your life as you kneel before me,” murmured Stefanovich, steepling his fingers underneath his chin. His claws were long and dark from the filth that had accrued beneath them. He glanced at you almost absentmindedly, as thought your answer wouldn’t impact him either way, as he moved to scratch his chin with a black talon.</p><p>You blinked in panic. You couldn’t die now, not when you had Jimin. Not when you finally had found a person who would love you for you and love all the things about you that you couldn’t control nor change. You wracked your head as you tried to think of a way where you would get out of this alive, <em>and</em> after killing your father. Your first Vampire kill; your aunt Sooyoung would be so proud. Maybe you should agree to being a princess, perhaps that would get your father to untie you.</p><p>You parted your lips, speaking slowly in measured sentences as you carefully considered every word coming out of your mouth. Blood was still pouring out from the long slashes that he had created by dragging his claws down the right side of your face. “Nothing would please me more, Father. I never felt like I belonged with the Valkyrie anyways. They never would quite stop reminding me that I was beneath them for being a vampire. I’ve since come to realize that it is they who are beneath me. Vampires are superior to the Valkyrie in each and every single way.”</p><p>“I am relieved to hear that you have come to see reason, Daughter,” Stefanovich murmured silkily as he went behind you to undo your bindings and support you up until you could stand on your own two feet. As the two of you stood staring at each other with bated breaths, the windows to the throne room all burst open ominously as strong gusts of wind entered the room.</p><p>“Stefanovich it was you,” growled the new vampire who had traced into the room, choosing to barrel through the windows. No doubt the inside of the room had had shields up to prevent tracing directly into it. The male was tall with rich golden skin and dark brown hair that was cut harshly around his face and held back with the aid of hair wax. His sleepy dragon eyes were a scarlet so dark and deep that it looked black unless you held his gaze and could make out the ruby tones in his iris. Unlike your father, the redness of his eyes was confined to his iris and had not poured out to muddy the whiteness of his sclera.</p><p>You froze in fear; the new vampire seemed to be eager to fall into a murderous rampage. “Don’t be so impolite, Nephew,” sniped your father, “Namjoon, greet your <em>cousin</em>. She is the Horde <em>Princess</em>.”</p><p>Namjoon whipped his head around to stare you down, his gaze burning with contempt. “You must have known that I would murder you, Uncle when I found out that it was you,” he rasped throatily. “I’ll deal with your successor after I rip into your head with my claws and dig your skull out through the flesh of your face.”</p><p>“I’ve just met him!” you interrupted, terrified out of your wits, “Cousin, I loathe this man; he raped and abused my mother. I have no desire to rule the Horde.”</p><p>Your father was standing mere feet away from you when his face went white with rage. “You conniving bitch! I should have killed you when I had the chance. You’ll get no mercy from me now, Daughter or not.”</p><p>You sprinted away from him, the Valkyrie’s gifts coming in handy now although you still wished that you could have just traced away from the entire situation. You were moving so fast that you were nothing more than a blur. Your eyes were locked on the ceremonial longswords your father had decorating the walls, and you leapt for them just as he traced behind you to swipe his claws at your left side and rip off a chunk of flesh.</p><p>As Stefanovich turned his focus to you, Namjoon traced behind him to roundhouse kick his spine, sending him barreling forward into you as you yelped and dropped to the floor trying to crawl away from the two men. Your father had managed to get more revenge and inflict further damage onto you by disfiguring the left side of your face with deep lines courtesy of his claws to match the deep lacerations he had created on the right side of your face earlier.  But before he could do more, he had been dragged away by Namjoon who had a tight hold on his right ankle and was throwing Stefanovich’s body around as though he were a limp ragdoll.</p><p>Your father was now battling Namjoon and you knew you should get away and leave. Surely your cousin could handle killing your father on his own, but you still didn’t know how to trace away. You were still missing a chunk of flesh from your abdomen and were bleeding out since you still had not reached immortality and could not yet regenerate and heal your own body. In the distraction, you did manage to make your way to the swords finally. Swooping up with strength you did not know you possessed, you were able to remove one of the ceremonial longswords from the cross they had been arranged in. You had to do this for your mother. You turned back to race towards the men. How had you reached them so fast? Did you trace?</p><p>Holding the sword like a baseball bat, your posture was sadly very impractical and incorrect, but you were always drawn to healing not fighting, you swung it forward to slice through Stefanovich’s neck. Namjoon jumped backwards as the body began to fall into him. He looked at you in bemusement, his dark eyebrows quirking up, “r<em>ex ad interfectorem</em>,” he breathed. <em>The King Killer</em>. Is that what you were? Had you finally made your own path?</p><p>In all the commotion the other vampires had made their ways back into the throne room. They surged into the room, carrying their various medieval swords, clubs, and axes, looking from the beheaded king on the ground to Namjoon and you before they all rushed towards the two of you. Namjoon grabbed you by the front of your bloody and stained shirt and threw you across the room with preternatural strength.</p><p>You felt yourself flying through the air, faster than a speeding bullet, before you crashed through one of the broken windows that Namjoon had barreled through hours earlier. Your body was sliced to shreds by the jagged shards of glass still attached to the window frame before you felt yourself freefalling to the ground. You closed your eyes; your wings were more decorative than practical. They were always spectral unsubstantial forms attached to your back, you never could make them solidify them enough to carry the weight of your body and take you soaring through the skies. You were going to die like this. Your mother had been a flying vengeful part Fury part Valkyrie, your father had been a vicious tracing Vampire King. And you, their daughter could do nothing as you plummeted to your death.</p><p>In your last moments, you pictured Jimin in your mind. You were so torn up with regret and remorse at the thought that you would be leaving him to live the rest of his days without you by his side. You could imagine his strong brown brows, straight and thick.  His pouty full rose-pink lips, which you knew from experience, were unimaginably soft and supple, especially when they were pressed against your own. Thinking of his mesmerizing warm kind brown eyes and the icy white blue they would alternate between, caused desperate tears to fall and pour into the deep gnashes Stefanovich had raked down your face, stinging the open wounds sharply.</p><p>You would give anything to be with Jimin one last time, to see him, your last chance for happiness, one last time. The Gods were cruel, they had made you a supernatural creature, but they had not given you your immortality so that you could survive in the cruel world they had created. Yet still, you attempted one last time to reach out to the grandparents who had routinely ignored you for the twenty-two years that you had been alive. <em>Please, </em>you begged, <em>Please save me by an act of divine intervention. Grandparents you have never answered my prayers but please grant me this one wish. </em></p><p>Your eyes shut closed as you began to black out from the pain, hardly noticing the eerie white hot lightning that had begun to strike all over the Horde Royal Court, your godly grandparents irate at the abuse that you had suffered through at the hands of the vampires. You were completely knocked out when one of the lightning bolts hit your chest dead on, restarting your heart and fulfilling your wish of an early change to immortality. As you plummeted further towards the ground, the image of Jimin was seared even more strongly into your mind with the aid of your grandmother Freya, finally allowing you to disappear from sight, far away from the grim hellish wake the Norse deities had left at the Horde Royal Court. </p><p>———</p><p>Jimin stared at you, his eyes widened from disbelief and horror. His eyes had long since turned from brown to the threatening Lykae blue. He wanted to kill every single one of the Horde Vampires, starting from bringing back Stefanovich to life just so he could bring him to Death’s door himself to then tearing apart Namjoon’s body limb by limb for throwing you out the window of a castle that was seven stories high. He shakily reached for your face to palm your healed cheek with his hand, stroking over the newly repaired and very sensitive flesh with the pad of his thumb. “You’ve suffered for so long haven’t you darling?”</p><p>Your body shook as you were overcome with full body sobs, “I am so tired Jimin-ah.” You broke out of his hold to hide your face in his chest, your arms curling around your frame as you trembled against him.</p><p>“You are so brave and strong, Y/N,” murmured Jimin, holding you tightly against his body, “The King Killer indeed. Don’t turn your vengeance towards me. Yeah, darling?” he joked.</p><p>“Are you the King?” You questioned. “I did notice your name on your driving license when I took it to hide it from my aunts. I knew the Parks were the Lykae Royal Clan, but I thought you would be like fifth in line. There are so many Lykae, they breed like—”</p><p>“<em>Dogs</em>,” interrupted Jimin with wry amusement, “Yes, I am King Jimin of Lykae and descendant of the ancient Keltoi People. And if you’ll have me, you would be my Queen and the mistress of the Park Clan. Will you consider it darling?”</p><p>“I would be honored,” you breathed, locking your eyes with Jimin’s. Here was Jimin, ready to give you a whole new family just when you had lost your father and had lived most of your life feeling like an unwanted forgotten orphan. His face came closer, his eyes glinting and his lips looking supple and inviting, as he moved forward to place a soft chaste kiss on your forehead.</p><p>“I’m afraid my story is not as interesting as yours, love. And I have no idea why I got kidnapped with those other Loreans. You must have heard the Coveted talk about it,” he said, his brows furrowing at the reminder that mortals had been able to subdue and lock him up.</p><p>“The tides are turning,” you whispered, “That’s why my aunts are so eager to find Taeyeon. The Accession draws near and strange events have begun to take place all over. We feel as though this Accession is going to be bigger and worse than anything in the past.”</p><p>Tightening his grip on you, Jimin growled, “And when it comes, we will be ready to be victors. The Lykae will align themselves with the Valkyrie in this war.”</p><p>You stayed silent as your mind ran wild with an explosion of thoughts. Jimin just kept offering solutions and suggestions to your inner turmoil without the slightest bit of hesitation. Could any male truly be this perfect? He was prepared to play the role of protector, supporter, lover, husband, confidante, and more. <em>This must be what makes a mate</em>, you thought to yourself.</p><p>As the last bit of the day began to disappear with the sunset, and the night began to fall with the slowly rising moon, you made up your mind. No longer would you worry about the Accession or problems that were bigger than you, you would take the opportunity that your godly grandparents had given you, your second chance at life, to complete your claiming and become Jimin’s Queen.</p><p>Your body had healed enough for you to be able to withstand the passionate coupling of the two of you coming together to mate, you were sure. Your body stilled as an internal hunger began to take over it, a wracking lust for Jimin that was overtaking your senses. You reached out for Jimin’s neck and pulled him forward, coming towards him to lock your lips together in a heated fervent kiss.</p><p>Suddenly Jimin broke apart from the kiss, “Run,” he grated, his voice deeper and raspier, his vocal cords were altered as the beast took over his body with the full moon’s influence. You sucked in a breath, had Jimin gotten bigger? His muscles looked swollen and impressive, his form wider and more imposing. His eyes frozen in that eerie pale blue color. His struggling shuddering exhales came out as rumbling loud growls.</p><p>You struggled within Jimin’s grasp; he was telling you to run while his beast was reluctant to let you go. But if you didn’t leave, the claiming would be over before it had even begun. “Sorry baby,” you winced as you threw your arm back to nail Jimin with a punch to the left of his brow. The male fell back with a grunt and loosened his grip on you enough that you were able to trace out of his hold.</p><p>You found yourself flat on your ass on the other side of the room, after tracing for only the third time in your short life as an immortal, and screamed in terror when the beast, who was now controlling Jimin fully, quickly righted himself and leapt off the bed to stalk towards you. Without thinking, you traced to the balcony of the hotel suite and found yourself perching precariously on the ledge. You didn’t want to trace, that would be cheating. After all, how would Jimin track you if he couldn’t use your scent as a guide? With a deep inhale and a quivering nervous exhale, you jumped off the ledge, hoping that for the first time in your life, your wings would do their job.</p><p>You found yourself flying unsteadily with all the accuracy of a baby bird that had just left its nest. Your wings were not used to supporting you, and your body kept listing to one side as they struggled to flap in synchrony. After five miles of treacherous flight, during which you kept looking down to see that Jimin’s beast was following you on foot easily, without the slightest mishap, you looked ahead into the distance and caught sight of a massive mountain that you could trace to.</p><p>You had to get better at this tracing business. As it was, you had teleported to the mountainside in midair and quickly tumbled towards the ground before your sharp Valkyrie senses had kicked in and you were able to land onto the clearing on your feet. Barefoot, and still in the same bloodied ruined clothes from your run in with the Horde Vampires, you took off on a sprint. You headed straight for the overgrown unwelcoming looking forestry that was in the distance. You weren’t thinking clearly, not realizing that Jimin and his beast would delight in chasing you through the woods. He was a supernatural hunter and tracker. There were probably not many who could outsmart and outrun a Lykae, especially one that was in his prime and the king of his kind.</p><p>Your night vision, finally perfecting itself as your vampire senses had increased after your newfound immortality, and you had experienced an overall increase in your powers, allowed you to plunge through the thicket of bushes and bramble, without so much as a misstep. You could breathe in the wet tickling scent of the moss decorating the forest floor and inhale the sharp freshness of pine and oak from the trees. You charged even deeper into the heart of the forest, your heartbeat pounding and thundering in your ears. You could hear his frustrated howls and angered roars as he made his way towards the mountain and you. Your nerves were shot from both eager anticipation and a warring sensation of fear towards Jimin’s terrifying beastly counterpart.</p><p>As he neared you, making up the distance you had established in half the time it had taken you to create it, you could hear his heart pounding, his loud footfalls, and his heavy pants as he sucked in deep lungfuls of air. You knew this with certainty: Jimin would chase you to the ends of the Earth without ever giving up on his hunt. As he eagerly ran headlong towards you, following the trail of footprints you had left behind and your rich scent of bergamot and peonies that clung to the tree trunks and foliage you had passed through, you knew that he would claim you and never let you go. It was what the Lykae were known for.</p><p>While a female Lykae might have let herself get caught, would lie naked and wanting as she waited for her mate to catch up with her, a part of you still warred against letting a male catch you so easily. Your Valkyrie and Fury side made you bound over boulders and leap over the entire length of the river to fall down messily on the other side of the riverbank, yet you never slowed down or stopped your race through the forest. You had been sprinting down the mountain you had traced to and were now headed towards the smaller one that was next to it on the range. As more time passed, Jimin’s excitement and ferocity grew, but at odds, your reluctance to be caught increased. You refused to be the prey. But when you paused for a second at the clearing at the top of the second mountain, to catch your breath for a split second as you considered your next move, Jimin lunged for you. Tensing from the impact that would come from a Lykae empowered by the moon barreling towards you with the force of a freight train, you sharply screwed your eyes shut as you protectively wrapped your arms around your middle. Instead of the intense onslaught of pain over your still tender body, you found yourself laying on top of Jimin as he turned his body to take the brunt of the fall himself.</p><p>Frozen, like you would be if a wild wolf had caught you in its grasp, you were as motionless as you could be, not even daring to take a breath as Jimin, who looked so familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time, sliced your already ruined clothes with careful precision from his long claws. He had instantly grabbed and flung your shirt off of you and was now working and removing your tight leather pants from your legs. All that you had to cover yourself now was your lacy black bra and underwear as you trembled underneath Jimin, who had his thick muscular thighs bracketing your hips on either side. “Not… red?” he grunted; his voice was strangely distorted as though the beast who had taken over was not normally used to talking.</p><p>“Y-You like it when it’s red?” You stuttered; the beast sounded strangely disappointed. You were reminded of Jimin biting your nipple through the burgundy bra you had worn when you first met him, and heat rushed to your cheeks, staining them crimson. At the same time, you felt a rush of wetness surge to your womanhood. You let out a quiet desperate whine. Jimin’s beast stilled as his ears easily heard the desire in your whine and then he bent forward, his sharp elongated canines clamping around the golden heart that decorated the center of your bra, in between the black lacy cups. The beast pulled at the metal heart design with a hard tug and ripped your bra off your chest.</p><p>Your breasts felt swollen under the careful scrutinizing gaze of both Jimin and his beast; your nipples were instantly hardening to purply taupe points under the chilled air that could be found high up on the mountain. “You… like when I… tend to your breasts?” the beast wondered. Your breath caught again, your mind coming to the realization that the lupine spirit that dwelled within Jimin was not as terrifying as you had previously thought. After all you were his mate as well. Jimin’s beast was just like him, just a little more uncontrolled when it came to giving in to his baser urges and more animalistic instincts. You didn’t blame the beast; you got the feeling that Jimin rarely let it out of its cage or take the reins.</p><p>“Yes, Jimin! I love when you tend to my breasts,” you moaned out, desperate for any sort of contact. He grabbed your slender wrists in between his grip and pulled your arms over your head. The action made your back arch and breasts jut higher in the direction of Jimin who was looming over you. With a husky chuckle, Jimin used his other hand to grasp your waist, his fingers brushing across the sensitive small of your back and his thumb pressing into your side, he pulled your body even more towards him, while your thighs still quivered against the soft bed of grass they were lying on.</p><p>Finally satisfied with the position he had maneuvered your body into, Jimin lowered his mouth, widening his jaw to take as much of your breast into his mouth that he could. His tongue painted thick swipes against your stiffened bud. After a while he hollowed his cheeks to suckle you tightly, swirling his tongue around your nipple until it got incredibly hard and grew impossibly sensitive. You could feel his lips curling up in a roguish grin as he purposefully nipped at your overstimulated peak, growling with satisfaction when you let out an embarrassingly loud and wanton moan. He then turned to your other breast to do the same to it.</p><p>Having faith that his purchase on your breasts would keep you from slipping away, he slowly slid down the hand that was clutching your waist south, using it to grab ahold of your ass in a possessive hold. The claw to his pinky kept brushing against the sensitive ring of muscles that led to the opening of your second hole, making you tremble with lust and just a little bit of nervous exhilaration. To your relief, Jimin did not attempt to breach that entrance, rather, after a few rough greedy squeezes, his hand moved forward to dip his fingers in the opening between your thighs. As he sucked at and bit your nipples fervently, his hand worked your clit just as furiously. When you yelped out as one of his claws accidently grazed the delicate flesh of your inner thighs, he growled and paused what he was doing to bite off all his claws on that hand to prevent further injury to you.</p><p>His fingers quickly returned, this time plunging themselves into your wetness as he scissored and pumped his digits in between your folds and your narrow virgin channel. His thumb was furiously rubbing circles against your swollen sensitive clit, making you keen and whimper irrepressibly. Jimin let go of your arms so that you could grab ahold of his nape as he pulled you up to meet you in a fervent kiss. His plush lips provided a steady pressure against your soft giving ones, and when he swept his tongue into your mouth to twist around yours in a heated battle for control, you could feel yourself losing and giving into him. You clung to him, helpless against the onslaught of passion you were experiencing. You rushed towards your first orgasm as all of your senses were stimulated; Jimin left no part of your body longing as he prepared you to take his cock to complete your claiming.</p><p>After the first release, you found yourself being gently shoved down to the grass as Jimin rotated his body so that he could mouth your cunt. Blushing hotly at your face’s sudden proximity to Jimin’s substantial cock, a thick and girthy shaft that had reddened to a gorgeous mauve color as it stiffened with arousal. You got the feeling that Lykae, or Jimin at least, did not feel embarrassed about his body’s desires or how he wished to achieve satisfaction. He seemed to be the adventurous type indeed, if he thought that you would be up to sixty-nine him during your first sexual coupling with him. You laughed hollowly, why did you think this was going to be a vanilla missionary type affair with soft kisses and even more ardent whispers of affection? Who did you think was your mate? A staid, and uptight Vrekener: the supernatural law enforcement of the Lore, a species with reptilian wings, four curved horns, and a vehement regard for following the rules, who were a version of vengeful angels that the humans could have never imagined existed?</p><p>Jimin plunged his tongue into your pussy, stabbing your narrow opening and curling his tongue to draw your juices into his mouth, “Something funny?” he groused toothily against your folds, nipping at your clit with delicate precision. You yelped, your head jolting so your nose brushed against the silken skin of Jimin’s cock. He inhaled through his nose softly at the touch but nipped at you again warningly. You supposed Jimin <em>and</em> his beast were both sensitive to you laughing while being exposed to the sight of his manhood. Leaning forward to place a light kiss on the plum colored mushroom tip of Jimin’s cock, you murmured, “I just realized you’re more experienced than I am. That’s all, I promise.”</p><p>“I should hope so,” Jimin replied slightly miffed, still tonguing at your folds, stopping to purse his lips around your enlarged clit and suckle at it unrelentingly. When you gasped from the sudden shock of your second orgasm barreling forward without any warning and your thighs quivered around his face violently, you could have sworn that you felt Jimin’s lips splitting into a self-satisfied smirk against your entrance.</p><p>Pulling your bottom lip between your teeth as you frowned, you decided to experimentally move your head forward and lick a stripe along the length of Jimin’s thick cock. You hid your own grin when you felt his breath catch in the back of this throat. Jimin held himself unnaturally still, pausing in his own zealous worship of your body as you hesitantly wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock and softly suckled. He stifled a groan, what he wouldn’t do to shove his cock into your mouth and thrust into it until he came, fucking your throat until it was rubbed raw and your vocal cords felt sore and abused. He let you experiment for a bit longer, helping you suck his cock, aiding you by lightly thrusting into your mouth. But when your fangs got caught in the flesh between his tip and shaft, that was too much for Jimin and he moved his cock quickly out of your mouth’s reach. He let out a bemused raspy laugh at your frustrated whine as you tried to follow his dick but found yourself unable to. He had the feeling that his little hybrid mate (was there any other immortal that was as unique and special as you?) was thinking about piercing his shaft and sucking his blood. And however sexy that that might have been, you had never sucked blood directly from the source before and Jimin couldn’t risk himself getting lightheaded or passing out before he completed his claim just because you had accidentally drank too much of his blood.</p><p>Jimin braced his hands besides your head, his fingers digging deep into the soft dirt of the earth as he strengthened his hold. Now that he was facing you again, you had slung your arms around his neck, pulling him towards you as you hooked a leg over his hips. One of his knees was resting on the ground to keep from crushing you while his other leg was relaxed, extending behind him. You peppered his jaw with frantic passionate kisses. You liked being rough as well, and would suck at his flesh, nipping softly to leave a collection of bruised hickeys and tender love bites along his jawline and neck in your wake. He humored you, rolling over and pulling you down and over him as you continued your passionate adoration of Jimin. You were sitting over his hips, your thighs entrapping him and your body bent over his, your breasts brushing against his rock hard chest as you continue to leave kisses all over him.</p><p>Collapsing on top of him after several minutes of your relentless exploration of Jimin’s body with your mouth, you buried your face into his neck, absently suckling at the skin covering his Adam’s apple. You wished the marks you were leaving on Jimin would stay longer, but they would likely disappear within hours as his immortal body regenerated and healed at supernatural speeds. Though Jimin had been able to gain back control from his beast and let you enjoy yourself as he absentmindedly pawed at your body, he could feel his beast growing frustrated and restless again, no doubt wondering what was taking so long for Jimin to sheath himself in your enthralling warmth and narrow passage. He easily handed back the reins to his beast, deciding to take a back seat for now.</p><p>You could instantly tell when the beast had returned. Jimin’s hands which had been lightly caressing your torso with indulgent gropes moved to grasp your ass within their holds, grabbing at your cheeks roughly as he moved your body so that you were sitting right above his girthy monstrous cock. Your folds slid against his shaft as he rocked you up and down his dick, his tight grip on your buttocks controlling your movement. Your hands were splayed on his tight, solid pectorals as you moved your pussy over his leaking cock. When the beast increased the speed of the rocking and your claws came out to dig into Jimin’s chest, he knew you were ready to take him inside you.</p><p>Jimin warred with the beast, arguing that you were a virgin and that he wasn’t about to let it hurt you in its eagerness to have their mate. The beast reluctantly gave back control to Jimin and when you saw Jimin kneeling between your spread legs holding your gaze, locking your violet eyes with his brown ones, you sighed in relief as a worry you hadn’t known you had dissipated. “You ready love?” he rasped quietly.</p><p>“Always for you Jimin,” you answered, grabbing ahold of his right hand with your left and pressing it against your chest over your thundering heart. Jimin smiled as he brushed back a long lock of black hair from your flushed face that was slightly damp from perspiration.     </p><p>“I will make this as easy for you as I can, darling but it will still hurt a little,” he murmured, grabbing his cock and tilting it so that he could direct it into the snug wetness of your cunt. Slick heat welcomed his cock, enveloping the head as he slowly pushed it in between your folds. You were breathless with anticipation: so far you had felt no pain. The instinct to thrust warred within him as his beast fought him to take control. Jimin growled loudly, shocking both you and the beast; he was going to make it perfect for his mate if it was the last thing he was going to do.</p><p>His body quaked as he held himself above you, still slowly going deeper into you inch by torturous inch. Your pussy clung to his cock, the tightness of your silken folds making him see red. You didn’t help, making matters worse as you panted impatiently underneath him, undulating against his cock. “Please Jimin deeper, please,” you moaned.</p><p>Who was Jimin to deny his treasured mate? With a thunderous howl that revibrated around the forest and made the birds take flight from the trees, Jimin fully sheathed himself in your heat with a brutal thrust and swallowed the end of your scream in between his lips.</p><p>The two of you stayed motionless as he waited for the pain to subside. When you grew restless and began to squirm underneath him, Jimin began to drag his cock in and out of you with hard pumps, pistoning his hips again and again. He was making you breathless with pleasure to his delight. As your Valkyrie claws unsheathed themselves and began to dig into the curves of Jimin’s ass, holding him tightly against you, he increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts, holding your thighs up and apart so that he could jackhammer into you with ease.</p><p>His head came down to your throat, kissing and sucking the area between your neck and collarbone, licking the delicious silken skin that was wet with your salty sweat. You tasted even better than you smelled. He was growing mindless with lust. He had to prepare the area for his mating bite. As you both frantically came together again and again, Jimin murmured, “I’m going to wring you dry around my cock as you take in my cum.”</p><p>He was moving impossibly fast, with furious precision and pressure, thrusting into you again and again so hard that you felt like the shape of his cock was going to be imprinted in your cunt, never letting you forget it’s form. When Jimin added his left hand to the mix, the hand that wasn’t still pressed against your chest feeling your stuttering heartbeat, and began to strum and pluck at your clit, you felt yourself cum with a earth-shattering scream, that the Valkyrie were so famous for.</p><p>And when Jimin saw your eyes shift silver and lightning flash over your bodies, he came with a roar, his teeth clamping down to form your mated mark on your bared neck. The shining full moon and the flashes of lightning around them seemed to suggest of otherworldly rituals and supernatural powers.</p><p>Jimin sighed against your body, slumping forward to rest his forehead against your sternum as he fell into an exhausted slumber.</p><p>———</p><p>Much later, you found your naked body caressing Jimin in a back hug as he ran through the mountain with you on his back. The male was grumbling because you wouldn’t trace the two of you back to the hotel. He did not like the idea of you being naked out in the open even if his own nudity seemed to be of no consequence to him. When you heard him sigh again you knocked your head against his shoulder in exasperation, “Jimin, I already told you I was only able to trace to the hotel before because you were my destination. Vampires can only trace to places they’ve been before or can see and I hardly remember anything of the hotel. I can’t trace to some place I can’t even envision.”</p><p>———</p><p>You sighed at Jimin, “How am I going to tell my aunts I got mated to a Lykae and became the Queen of their kind.”</p><p>“How am I going to tell the Lykae their Queen is part Vampire?” quipped back Jimin, flicking your forehead lightly. At your panic-stricken face, he stopped laughing, “<em>Hey</em>, I was just kidding! It’s going to be fine; don’t stress too much about it, okay?”</p><p>“My aunts hate you,” you whined, burying your head in your arms, as you flopped forward on the dinner table.</p><p>“Well I hate those harridans too!” retorted Jimin, crossing his arms furiously and plumping his lower lip out in a pout. You quickly sat back up, shooting an exasperated scowl at his pursed lips. “I mean, well I don’t hate all of them, like the Coveted? She’s… <em>okay</em>, I <em>guess</em>. And the Archer? I mean she’s obviously very <em>handy</em> with the arrows which is… <em>impressive</em> in a woman… How are your aunts doing anyways?” he added on nervously.</p><p>“The Coveted has gone off the rails,” you said drolly. “Apparently, she’s the mate of some demon king but he refuses to take her as his demoness, so she’s been sleeping around trying to make him jealous. And I would say she’s been particularly successful in her endeavors, especially since he can’t get rid of his demon seal without her help.”</p><p>Jimin winced. Demons could have sex but couldn’t ejaculate until they came inside their demonesses for the first time. It was to prevent them from having children with anyone but their fated mates. Likewise, Jimin had been as good as sterile until he had met you since his Lykae’s mate was the only woman that he could get pregnant. In contrast, vampires would slow down when they hit their immortality, they would take their last breaths and blood would no longer circulate through their bodies until they were reawakened again by their Brides; it was why Vampires were known as the Walking Dead. And turned Vampires? They wouldn’t be able to experience another breath of fresh air until they finally found their Brides. “That’s, um <em>rough</em>? But surely, the Archer is doing better?”</p><p>“She’s disappeared just like Taeyeon so that’s fun I guess,” you muttered getting up from your chair to drop onto his lap. You softly gripped his face in between your hands, there was only so long that you could resist the temptation of Park Jimin’s beauty. Peppering kisses all over him, you whispered, “I’m sorry Jimin-ah, I’m just so scared of them not accepting you or our matehood.”</p><p>“Would you leave me if they didn’t?” Jimin asked, tightening his hold on you, terrified that you might actually desert him.</p><p>“Of course not, I love you too much to live without you,” you murmured, catching his lips in a slow indulgent kiss.</p><p>“I love you too much to ever let you go, Y/N,” Jimin warned, tightening his grip even further, making it hard for you to breath, but you didn’t complain. </p><p>“That’s okay with me,” you said kissing Jimin’s neck where it was marked by the bite you had made earlier during the day when you had drunk from him. Although the bite mark would soon fade, you had no doubt that Jimin would be hounding you for another bite the second he had noted its disappearance. The male was obsessed with feeding you, finding the experience deeply erotic. Not to mention, he loved having your mark on him even more than he enjoyed having his mark on you.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>